


missed me, missed me

by sinaddict



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-21
Updated: 2005-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinaddict/pseuds/sinaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the fun in fucking their bodies if Lilly can't fuck their minds, too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	missed me, missed me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through Russkie Business, although nothing too specific. Explicit incest, hints of violence, and overall disturbing-ness.

_01\. if you kiss me, mister, you must think i'm pretty_

"God, could you possibly BE any more sappy and gross?" Lilly rolls her eyes and flips the magazine page when Veronica walks in, fresh from a date with Deputy Dorky. Veronica stops in the doorway, taking in the sight of Lilly sprawled out on her bed in bra and panties with a feather boa and a lollipop. "Really, Veronica Mars, I thought I taught you better taste than that."

"I know I'm dreaming," Veronica tilts her head slightly and looks toward the ceiling as she tosses her purse somewhere on the other side of the room. "But this is still a little disturbing."

"What? That you fuck your best friend in your dreams? Or that you like it more than making out with Deputy Dumbfuck."

"Lilly," Veronica sighs in exasperation and shrugs off her coat. "You dated _Logan_ and you're criticizing _my_ choice in men?"

"Logan's an amazingly good fuck," Lilly argues idly, giving her lollipop an exaggerated lick and watching Veronica out of the corner of her eye. "I bet Deputy Doofus couldn't get you off with a vibrator and a whipped cream map."

"And you could?"

Lilly's always loved a challenge.

 

   
_02\. if you think so, mister, you must want to fuck me_

"Princess, you gotta stop doing this to me," Weevil groans as his fingers tangle in her hair, and the movement is too gentle for the image he projects to everyone else. Figures Lilly would find the juvenile delinquent with the heart of mush when all she wanted in the first place was a revenge fuck to get back at Logan for something she can't remember now.

She pulls her mouth away from him, licks her lips with a devilish smile and makes like she's going to leave. "Okay, then. I'll let you finish yourself off."

He pulls her hair when she tries to move, and it's these little hints of his real nature that she really likes. Sentimental and lovey-dovey is not what she needs from Weevil, and he should know it by now. His eyes are steely, and he just looks at her until she lowers her mouth back down to him. "You're a bitch, Princess," he tells her in a hoarse whisper. "But you're so damn addictive, I won't let you go."

"Yeah," she gives him a mocking smile. "That what's you said the first time, and now I'm dead."

It makes him guilty enough to fall back against the bed in terse silence.

But not guilty enough to stop him from coming.

 

   
_03\. if you fuck me, mister, it must mean you love me_

Duncan's dreams are the most surreal of anybody Lilly visits. He probably chalks it up to the drugs he's on, but Lilly's always known that her brother's mind is a really weird, fucked-up place. She steps into Duncan's dream world of the night, Neptune High, dark and creepy and dimly lit with shadows bouncing off the walls.

"You know, sex in the janitor's closet at school is such a cliché," Lilly shakes her head as she approaches her brother, who's standing in the doorway to a classroom, watching whatever's inside intently. He doesn't even acknowledge her presence, so she rolls her eyes and ducks her head under his arm to see what he's looking at.

And it's Veronica and Logan fucking on a desk.

"Kinky," Lilly grins and strokes her hand down his chest, toying with the zipper and button on his jeans. "I always knew you were a voyeur."

"They don't need me anymore," Duncan says quietly, still not looking at her. "It's like I'm not even here."

Lilly rolls her eyes and slides her hand into his pants. "Puh-lease. Get over yourself, Donut."

He looks at her sharply, his hand catching her wrist, his eyes dark and narrowing as Veronica and Logan melt into her and Weevil, her skirt around her hips and his pants unbuttoned as he licks at her skin and she laughs. "You didn't need me anymore, either. Now look where you are."

Times like these, Lilly wonders why she still visits Duncan.

   
   
_04\. if you love me, mister, you would never leave me_

Sex with Logan is always fun, but Lilly almost likes the time afterward better. Not that Logan doesn't get her off -- she'd kick his ass if he ever tried to leave her unsatisfied -- but the lovey-dovey shit she won't take from Weevil, she craves from Logan. "How much do you miss me?" she asks softly as she lays in Logan's arm and dances her fingers up and down his chest.

"More than I'd miss tequila on a desert island," he teases, yelping when she pinches him. "Okay, you minx. Umm... more than all the stars in the sky? More than words can describe? More than Duncan sings when he's drunk?"

She snorts. "You were doing good up until Duncan. If you really missed me, you wouldn't be fucking other girls."

"Come on, Lilly," he sighs softly. "You're a figment of my imagination. Can't you lay off the guilt trips for one night?"

"So sorry your dead girlfriend wants to interrupt your raving social life," she tells him sarcastically. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of whoever this week's Yolanda is."

"For Christ's sake, Lilly," he shakes her aside and gets out of bed. "She didn't mean shit! I was drunk and pissed at you, okay? I'd take it all back if I could."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be dead if I could take that back," she tells him coldly, folding her arms over her chest. "We've all got regrets."

Logan sighs again and looks away from her, shaking his head, and she almost smiles because she can tell he's going to cave. "Okay, you win. I won't fuck other girls as long as you keep coming to visit me."

"Good," she nods once before letting a small smile spread across her face. "Now get back over here and make it up to me."

 

   
_05\. it's as simple as can be!_

Lilly's used to getting what she wants.

She's not going to let being dead stop her from playing with her favorite toys anymore than she's going to let it stop her from being a manipulative bitch. After all, what's the fun in fucking their bodies if she can't fuck their minds, too?


End file.
